Que Cursi
by InaFrikienta xDD wincest
Summary: Sam y Dean se encuentran durmiendo juntos en que momento me volvi tan cursi... primer fic de la serie... por favor recibanlo bien


_Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco, y aclaro que utilicé una parte del reclame de coca-cola…_

"_**que cursi puede ser todo esto…"**_

En una habitación de la pensión "donde Tomas" que se encuentra en la carretera 69, en la habitación 102 se encuentran los hermanos Winchester, uno esta descansando tranquilamente y el otro esta mas que despierto.

**Yo no creo en las cosas cursis… mas bien podría decir que me dan hasta alergia… pero**

_Bien repasemos los hechos_- se dijo mentalmente Dean- _primero ¿Cómo termine durmiendo en la misma cama que Sam?, segundo… ¿Cómo es que Sam esta de esta manera enroscado a mi? Y por ultimo… ¿Por qué por allá abajo estoy sintiendo una "pequeña" molestia?_ - Describiendo la situación ambos se encontraban en una cama matrimonial, con un Sam muy aferrado a su hermano y a este ultimo con serios problemas gracias a los "acercamientos" de Sam, La "sana" mente de Dean decía que todo tenia una explicación- _entonces respondiendo a las preguntas… la primera… si, algo razonable si estas cansado después de un arduo día de caza y deseas un lugar cómodo para dormir y con respecto a la cama fue porque no tenían más habitaciones disponibles… aparte que ya he dormido otras veces con Sam… y es algo absolutamente normal que dos hermanos de vez en cuando duerman juntos… la segunda pregunta…¿Por que mi hermanito estaría enroscado a mi? Si, otra cosa obvia… afuera esta nevando… y Sam desde pequeño que es friolento… cosa que nunca se me olvida… es algo… esencial… y la ultima pregunta… jejeje bueno… este "amiguito" hace tiempo que no tiene acción y al ver a las mucamas de este sitio se a puesto orgulloso… ¿cierto?... Que gran mentiroso eres Dean Winchester..._- sinceramente… tengo graves problemas…

_... cursi cursi… momento cursi, cursi…_

En realidad es algo extraño lo que me esta sucediendo con Sammy, pero para saber como llegamos a esta situación tenemos que retroceder un poco…

Ah! Si ya lo recuerdo… cuando pequeños (en realidad no mucho, Sammy tenia unos 12) mis hormonas ya se habían comenzado a revolucionar por las noches… pero no con alguna chica del vecindario… sino que con mi… no eso no lo digo…, bueno… resumiendo de que hace algunas semanas había comenzado a escaparme para salir con chicas es para intentar olvidar a… ejem… bueno a "él"… si, si… era un "el" problema…??... no cierto… si es obvio que mientras me guste a mi no hay problema con el sexo…

Estamos… una tarde íbamos caminando por la calle (Sam y yo… (Suena lindo así)) Inusualmente poco transitada (por no decir que no había nadie excepto de nosotros) y no tengo idea como, Sam se cae y me arrastra con el, quedando yo encima de mi querido hermanito… cuando me iba a parar… Sammy pasa tentadoramente se la lengua por su labio inferior… congelándome en el acto… para que luego mi "hermanito" colocara su mano detrás de mi cuello y lentamente acercara su cara a la mía, como dándome un momento para arrancar… pero mi ultima hormonaejem… es decir mi ultima neuroma no tenia la capacidad suficiente para analizar los hechos… y tum-tum… si…mi corazón sonaba fuerte, como si de un momento a otro deseara salir corriendo de mi boca… entonces…sus… sus labios se movieron sobre los míos me estaba besando… mi sueño desde hace unos días se estaba cumpliendo (ah.. no mi sueño no se queda en los besos pero muy bueno que sea Sammy en ello)…era… era estar en el cielo, una danza extravagante y exótica… su ritmo era suave pero lleno de… de… de algo… y sin darme cuanta me vi respondiendo el beso con un ritmo salvaje… esos labios eran mucho mejor que los de cualquier niñata a la que hubiera besado en mis años de rompe-corazones…

Al separarnos fue de manera lenta y viéndonos a los ojos… ahora las neuronas que habían dejado a la hormona disfrazada de neurona controlando mi mente mientras ellas iban de almuerzo me hicieron reaccionar, levantándome de golpe, Salí corriendo como si tuviera propulsión a chorro…

Me pase la tarde besando chicas…eso no estaba correcto… era incesto… pero una vocecilla decía que no había problema ya que yo le querría… momento!!!... ¿le quería? No… jajajaja de seguro era otra cosa…

Luego de esa… ¿escena?... pasaron los días… y ninguno menciono nada…dejando ese recuerdo en los corazones de ambos…

_... cursi cursi… momento cursi, cursi…_

Mucho tiempo después… Sammy se fue de mi lado… ya estaba grandecito como para pensar bien las cosas… así que lo deje ir como el idiota que soy… pero eso no fue nada, luego de su partida se me podía ver en diversos bares en estado deplorable… si supieran las canas verdes que le pude haber sacado a papa…para que luego de reencontrarnos mi corazón vuelva a latir como un loco…

_... cursi cursi… momento cursi, cursi…_

Como no me había dado cuenta antes… pero mejor sigo…

Luego de que volviéramos a cazar juntos, nos encontrábamos en el Impala, Sammy seguía destruido por lo de Jessica… su cara era de pena… y… y sin darme cuenta comenzó a despertar una furia dentro de mi… me sentía mal conmigo mismo por no hacer nada, así que detuve el auto en la orilla, me miraste con una cara extraña… y te di un abrazo… mi corazón latía fuerte, en un principio estuve nervioso… me precipite?… y tu no correspondías mi abrazo, se empezó a formar un nudo en mi garganta… (por Dios que loco estoy por ti… O-O), se relajaron tus hombros y yo me tranquilice… estuvimos así por un momento, hasta que sentí mi cara arder… me separe un poco y volví a lo que hacia momentos antes de dejar entrever mis sentimientos, manejar esta belleza… te observaba de reojo…tu cara tenia una mirada… especial… tenias un brillo en los ojos… y pásate la lengua por tus labios… Al igual que esa vez en la calle… OH diablos!!... detuve el auto nuevamente, y Salí disparado… ese amigo necesitaba un respiro…

… _cursi cursi… momento cursi, cursi…_

Y luego hace unas pocas semanas esa mujer del hotel que fuimos a visitar nos pregunta… ¿quieren una king box??!! …Tanto se me notaba que deseaba hacer cosas obscenas e indecentes contigo… pero lo peor era que iba a responder que si… pero una simple mirada a tu cara me dijo lo contrario… tuve la desgraciada oportunidad de estar contigo en la misma cama… pero no… yo el idiota y mi bocota…

_... cursi cursi… momento cursi, cursi…_

Bueno eso no volvió a pasar… ahora que siento tu cuerpo junto al mió… y que comencé a recordar ciertas cosas… me di cuenta de lo que en realidad siento por ti… no se si será mutuo… pero por lo menos en sueños… creo que si… a menos de que estés pensando en otra persona!... pero no, no lo quiero ni pensar… de todos modos después de un largo análisis al interior de mi mente y alma… medí cuenta de lo que siento por ti… no es nada mas que amor… rayos… como quisiera que estuvieras despierto… para decirte lo que siento… y aunque mi cabeza de abajo quiera hacer cosas contigo dormido… mi mente y corazón no se quieren aprovechar de ti… tsk… agradéceme… que esto luego me va a doler como nunca, solo por no querer despertarte a ti he ir al baño… p-pero… que ¡!

_... cursi cursi… momento cursi, cursi…_

Esto no esta bien yo solo tengo dos manos… y que yo sepa no una tercera… busco tu cara en la oscuridad, tienes los ojos con una extraña mirada (… será lujuria…). Tu mano comienza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo… un suspiro sale de mi boca… debo estar soñando…. no separas tus ojos de los míos mientras acercas tu cara. Siento tu respiración chocar con la mía… me comenzare a volver loco si esto no se detiene… y con la poca cordura que me queda…

- Sam… n-no hagas…e-eso…- mi voz denotaba que quería mas… pero… no… aun no comprendo el porque sigues con ese acercamiento…te estas sentando a horcadas… y mi excitación se fricciona con la tuya, no… debo resistir…- momento- salieron las palabras de forma dura por mi boca apartándote hacia atrás, tu mirada parece dolida…- Sammy- trate de esbozar una sonrisa pero tu no te diste cuenta… tenias tu mirada fija en el piso… te estabas moviendo de encima mió haciendo un ademán de salir… pero no deseo que te apartes… me sentiría solo…así que sujete tu mano- Sammy mírame a los ojos- dije con tono fuerte… si esto era un sueño o no… tengo que decirlo…- mírame- repetí, tomando tu cara con mis manos… y cuando tus ojos se conectaron con los míos…- Sammy, escúchame… no quiero que esto pase así…- tu cara se entristecía cada vez mas…- porque te quiero, y deseo aclarar las cosas…- tu cara tiene la expresión de asombro pintada de tal manera que un rubor si asoma por el mió... ya no pensé más, me dirigí a tu labios y los bese tiernamente, era un beso cargado de sentimientos…- si te quiero, y demasiado para mi gusto.

_... cursi cursi… momento cursi, cursi…_

-Dean… yo…- mi corazón se paralizo… si decías que era un sueño o te trasformabas en un demonio, te juro que te pateo hasta la muerte…- yo…- mi garganta se apretó- te… quiero- terminaste de decir, abalanzándote sobre mi…

**En que momento me volví tan cursi… a… ya lo se… desde la primera ves que vi tus ojos…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No me maten por matar esta serie tan buena… --

No soy lo mejor escribiendo, pero se me ocurrió y desee escribirlo, en realidad no quedo tal y como pesaba pero no puedo exigir mas a mi cabeza -- discúlpenme nuevamente…


End file.
